Feral Shades
Warning: The very nature of this page means that it contains spoilers. ' The Feral Shades are the protectors of Sugar Blossom Village. They are special spirits that have both animal and human forms. Each of the shades represents a specific virtue. On Spring 21, Paxel urges the main character to take on the responsibility to awaken the spirits and gain their support in order to restore the village to prosperity. You meet your first Feral Shade on Summer 1, while you sleep. Lore The Feral Shades have been watching over Sugar Blossom for centuries... ever since a desperate shepherd begged their aide amidst a devastating war. From that day, this village has been an enchanted sanctuary to those in need of one. Thirty years ago, Noah was able to bridge the distance between these powerful spirits and the rest of the villagers. He proved himself worthy in the eyes of the spirits by adhering to the virtues that they represent. When he and his wife Emma passed away, the connection between the Shades and the village was severed. The shades returned to a dormant state and the island has been suffering ever since. Several townspeople were forced to leave their homes behind. The Feral Shades now come to you, asking for you to keep close to your heart the virtues they embody. Otherwise, Sugar Blossom will continue to fall to disrepair. If you are able to show them you hold close Perseverance, Generosity, Friendship, True Love, and Respect for Nature, then Sugar Blossom will be restored to the haven it had been. The Feral Shades Each of the Shades has her own animal form and virtue. For example, Ivana takes both the form of a woman and a ''rabbit, and embodies generosity. In order to awaken and win the support of each of the Shades, the player must meet a set of requirements. Below is a list of the Shades and how to gain their support. Timing The priority order for the Shades is Khloe > Ivana > Ardith > Freya > Jade. * Spacing between dream visits is a constant 3 nights apart. * For example: if you fulfilled all the awakening requirements (but not the support requirements) by the end of Spring, after Summer 1 when Khloe shows up, the dream appearances will go as follows. This Shade hypothetical schedule is only true if you do nothing to fulfill the secondary requirement of gaining their support. (The day represents when you wake up after the dream visit) ** Summer 5 - Ivana ** Summer 8 - Ardith ** Summer 11 - Freya ** Summer 14 - Jade * Villagers will return the next available day after gaining Shade support (assuming there are no static events in the way, such as Markets). '''Priority of dream visits is given to the Shade you fulfilled the requirements for. For example, if you have fulfilled everyone's Awakening requirement by Summer 1 and you go to sleep on the 4th and meet Ivana on Summer 5, and then the same day donate the rest of the money to Town Hall, you will have a dream visit gaining support from Ivana on Summer 8, instead of Ardith. This will bump Ardith's dream visit to Summer 11 and so forth down the line. Demetri will arrive on Summer 11 or 12 to let you know that Wake & River have returned. N.B. It is not possible to awaken a Shade and gain their support at the same time. Even if you have already met Ivana, Jade, or Ardith's requirements for support, you will get their awoken dream first and they will ask for 1 more coin/crop/friendship. You do not need to meet this "extra" requirement, simply wait patiently and you will get the support dream eventually. Also, if you haven't fulfilled the requirements of a Shade, then the next Shade you did fulfill will show up, which is why people report different appearance schedules. Trivia Freya's sprite of a blue bird is a reference to the Harvest Moon series, which uses a blue feather as an engagement item.Category:Quests